The use of computers and computer components such as printers, scanners, copiers, or multifunction units has increased over the years.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multifunction unit, or the like, generally includes a photoconductive medium, a light exposure device to irradiate a laser beam onto the photoconductive medium to form an electrostatic latent image thereon based on image data, a developing device to feed toner onto the photoconductive medium to form a visible image based on the electrostatic latent image, and a transfer device to transfer the developed latent image onto a paper sheet or other medium.
Conventional image forming apparatuses may typically employ one or more belts for, e.g., developing and, or transferring an image to a medium. However, as an inner or outer surface of the belt contacts other devices, such as a roller, the belt may experience friction and stresses, which may cause the belt to drop from or meander off of the track. In order to prevent a belt from meandering, guide members may be formed at predetermined locations of the belt to keep the belt on the track. However, conventional guide members may often cause friction with the rotating belt, causing the guide members to wear and emit dust, for example. The dust contaminates the belt, as well as other components within the image forming apparatus body, thereby, e.g., interfering with smooth toner transfer. Furthermore, the belt, such as, e.g., transfer belt, fusing belt, or photosensitive belt, is not consumable. It is desirable that the belts be operational as long as the image forming apparatus is in use. However, if the guide members are worn over a long period of use, it may be necessary to replace the belt, which may often be quite difficult and inconvenient. Thus, an improved belt and guide members are desired.